Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 4: Operation Rescuing Sheen
by JustCauseStories
Summary: Will Jimmy Neutron and his friends ever find Sheen, but they need help. Person who does impossible possible. Sorry if the English is bad.
1. Chapter 1

**- I don't own Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, and Planet Sheen-**

**Chapter 1:**

_Since Sheen disappeared. _Everyone looked for him.

* * *

When everyone noticed Sheen blasted himself out of the planet with Jimmy Neutron's rocket. It was too late. Nobody knew where he went. The rocket could go anywhere more than 4 million light years away.

And after 3 months of searching, the retroville gang couldn't find him.

While in the ship:

"See Nerdtron! This is all your fault. Couldn't you just keep the rocket in high security and away from Sheen!" Shouted Cindy Vortex at Jimmy Neutron.

Libby and Carl worried about Sheen while Cindy and Jimmy arguing about who's fault. "Well I never thought Sheen would go inside my lab without my permission! If you're so smarter than me, do you know what to do?" Shouted Jimmy Neutron.

Cindy thought for a bit, then she said:"Well of course Timmy Turner! How didn't I figured out before!" While everyone realize that she was right.

"So let's go to small-headed Timmy !" Said Carl Wheezer.

..To Be Continued..


	2. Chapter 2

** -I don't own Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, and Planet Sheen-**

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

**_ Meanwhile, in Timmy Turner's Universe..._**

Timmy Turner wished himself to be an awesome secret agent. Now he's in Siberian Mountains. (Like in all secret mission starts in mountains or in Russia, or even both)

Holds a gun with silencer. Going throught the base undetected with help of his fairy godparents. Stops nuclear rockets from being launched. "I am the king of the secret agents!" shouted Timmy Turner.

While Cosmo and Wanda saying:"Like always in reality you're a loser but in your wishes you're a winner!". "So I wish I was in Dimsdale!" wished Timmy Turner, so they came to Dimsdale right into his room. "What can be cooler than missions in mountains?"

* * *

** Meanwhile, in Jimmy Neutron's Universe...**

Jimmy Neutron and his friends are in Jimmy's lab. While Jimmy turning on a multi-dimension portal to Dimsdale. "I guess you'll not dump me for small-headed Timmy. Right?" Said Carl. "Nobody will ever forget about that day!" Shouted Jimmy. "Well I'll never forget about your kiss with Betty!" Shouted Cindy. "You still don't believe that I used you to increase my popularity!" Said Jimmy. And Cindy said:"No! You just used Betty to make me jealous". "Since when we gone on to date?" said Jimmy "I will not go to a date with you until you tell me the truth!" Cindy spoken with anger. "Why don't you date the beaver boy named Turner!" Jimmy answered to Cindy. "Fine I will date Timmy Turner, beside he's better than you a lot!"

* * *

**_Is this true! Jimmy used Cindy! Will Cindy hang out with Timmy? Will the Retroville gang find Sheen?_**

**_ Stay tuned in the new chapter. Please leave me a comment._**


	3. Chapter 3

** -I don't own Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, and Planet Sheen-**

** Chapter 3:**

* * *

"Ok, I must install a microchip so we don't slam at the Dimsdale sign" said Jimmy. "Yes good times" said Carl. "Well I really looking forward to see Cosmo and Wanda" said Libby. "Let's go" said Jimmy.

So Jimmy and his friends went to the portal. Out of nowhere appears the league of villains (Trolling over Jimmy) So they also wanted to go to other dimension trying to defeat Jimmy once and for all, and now the league of villain are in Dimsdale following Jimmy Neutron and want to know what he's up to.

** Now in Dimsdale...**

Now Jimmy Neutron and his gang are now in front of Turners's house. The door was closed. Then Cindy looked under the rug and there was a key. "Classic" said Cindy. They went inside only to find Vicky tied up in the chair, and a note written:

Dear Vicky,

Since we're leaving Timmy under your supervision. We will go to Las Vegas to see KISS concert, since we missed last time.

Sincerly, Mr and Mrs Turner.

They went outside closed the door and leaved the key under the rug which said:"WELCOME". So they went close to the mailbox and were talking:

"So where could he go? And why is Vicky tied up in the chair?" said Carl. "It's a mystery that will never solve" said Libby. Accidentally Cindy pushed the mailbox and everyone fell into a hole and they ended up in a place where no other normal person been before. They saw Timmy typing in a computer and drinking soda at the same time. Then out of nowhere appears a dog (Which is actually Sparky that was announced for season 9, and he is a fairy dog). And then a voice came:"Timmy is that you?". And Timmy which was drinking soda spat, and started reading the ingredient and started saying:"Well it's written that it's zero sugar and all that stuff". "No silly it's me!" said Cindy. And Timmy turned around and said:"Hey guys long time no see! Well you need help don't you?". "Well yes, Sheen is in trouble an..." said Jimmy. Right a way Timmy said:"Well if you are boy genius you can fix it! If you call yourself a genius since when your inventions gave benefits Retroville? ZERO!"."You're totally right, that's all my fault. But just do it for Sheen, do it for Cindy to impress her, do it not for me" said Jimmy. "Fine. I wish Sheen was here" Suddenly Charlie Sheen appears (Which I don't own!). "No I mean Sheen Esteves!". Then Charlie Sheen disappears. And then the Sheen Esteves didn't appear."What's the problem?" said Timmy. "Sorry Amigo We cann't wish a person whose more than 4 million light years away" said Wanda. "Well cann't we have newspaper of the planet he's in?" said Timmy. Then the newspaper of Zeenu appears in the table, with a headline news:

**SHEEN SAVES THE DAY!**

** Our Hero Sheen Esteves saves the day from evil monster, with his talking monkey Nesmith!**

**** "Well I have words to say in this newspaper. First it's not a monkey but a chimpanzee. Second, how come Sheen is the hero in that planet!" said Timmy. "Totally correct and what about talking animal? My only guess is that he is from other planet that has talking animals." said Jimmy. "No idiot, the chimpanzee has a NASA Sign in his uniform".Well at least we know where to go" said Libby. "I wish we were at Retroville with a rocket that will go there!" Wished Timmy. Then they were at Retroville with a rocket, then the rocket blasted off to Planet Zeenu.

Meanwhile the league of villains went to Retroville with Eustease Strych's technology that he bought that can transport him between dimensions. Then they took King Goboot's Chicken Rofollowed catches up with Timmy and all the other.

**...2 HOURS LATER...**

**** "We are now in Zeenu, and why do I feel I forgot something?" said Timmy. "If you forgot that means its not important" said Carl. Then Vicky still tied up in the chair screams for help. And then the rocket got all out of control and was falling. Meanwhile Dorkus was doing his daily shopping. Then the rocket lands safely with Timmy's effort then just very, very softly the rocket touches Dorkus's House and then the house falls apart.

(Dramatic Music Starts)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO!" Shouted Dorkus

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

**Hope you liked those 3 chapters. Becuase I may write the next chapter in like maybe 2-4 weeks later.**


	4. Chapter 4

** -I don't own Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, Planet Sheen, and other things-**

** Sorry for not posting new chapters lately,so here it is new chapter:**

** This will be about how they reached to planet Zeenu, with League of Villains attacking! Oops.. Spoilers.**

**_Chapter 4: The Epic Prequel to Chapter 3_**

**__**"So we are ready to launch?" Said Jimmy. "Yes, we will bring Sheen back to Earth in no time!" Said Timmy. "So, Timmy after we finish with saving Sheen and all that, how about we go to a movie?" Said Cindy. "Great! Which movie do you have in your dimension?" Said Timmy. "Well there is **The Dark Knight Rises** will premiere tonight" Said Cindy. "What in my dimension it premiered July 20! But still I would like to see it with you, with your dimension's way" Said Timmy. "Okay so we are ready" Said Carl. "Yes, so lets start the countdown from 10 to 0" Said Timmy."10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1.." Said everyone. "Blasts Off!" Said Jimmy. And they blasted off to the space and then League of Villains attacks the spaceship to get a revenge at Jimmy Neutron, but Timmy Turner calls backup and then there where the epic star wars themed space war The Gang vs Eustace's Droids with League of Villains and... "Hey Timmy can't you just wish them to disappear?" Asked Carl. "But that ruins the fun!" Said Timmy, then Timmy continued:"OK fine...". So Carl ruined the fun. But I wrote this to make it more logical using Cosmo & Wanda ... WAIT I forgot to write about Poof. Gimme a moment...

"Hey I forgot to introduce Cosmo & Wanda's Son Poof, and this is my computer-program dog Sparky, since my parents didn't allow me to have one" Said Timmy. "Owwwww, They are so cute" Said everyone else. "And we reach our destination Zeenu!" Said Jimmy. "Well strange planet to be real" Said Libby. "Important that I will confront Sheen for ruining my hard work rocket!" Said Jimmy. "Chill out dude, or I will freeze you man" Said Timmy. "Timmy, the red blinking light is good?" Said Carl. "No that's not good" Said Jimmy and Timmy at the same time. Timmy said:" I wish this ship will go back to normal!" POOOOFFF! The ship landed safely if not counting Dorkus' House, this where Planet Sheen characters show up.

**-To Be Continued-**


	5. Chapter 5

** -I don't own Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, Planet Sheen, and other things-**

_** Chapter 5: A Walk in Zeenu**_

* * *

"I don't believe my eyes, We have a chance to go back to Earth!" Said Nesmith. "What!?" Said Doppy. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this rocket may be with a person like Sheen, and we will get double happiness" Said Emperor who's name is ridiculous. "YAY! More Me!" Said Sheen. Then the rocket opens and the first person to get out was Libby. "Sheen, I am so glad to see you!" Said Libby. "And who are you? And how do you know my name?" Said Sheen. "And who's he!?" Said Doppy pointing to Carl. "Person is like me!" Said Carl. "How did you land in this planet, Sheen?" Said Jimmy. "We he crashed" Said Doppy. "Must a been a hell of crash, so you lost your memories, but that's ok, we can restore it. I wish for Sheen to get his memories back" Said Timmy. Then the wands gave sound like it's blowing raspberries. "Sorry we can't make a wish that includes memories, only the MemoEraser 2000 was in power to do this job" Said Wanda. "We can just tell him things and remind him that can bring back his memories" Said Timmy. "Hi I am Cosmo!" Said Cosmo. "Hey, wait a minute, were you with me in this flying hot dog? Or it was just a dream?" Said Sheen. "Yes this was real!" Said Cosmo. "Wait, you are my friend Carl, and you must be...ahhhh oh Cindy! And you must be Wanda, and you are Jimmy Neutron, and and oh yes Libby!" Said Sheen. "So this is your girlfriend in Earth?" Said Aseffa. "Yes,No,Maybe, I don't know how to explain this.." Said Sheen. "This what's called Love Triangle, Damn! I didn't expect to see that!" Said Timmy. "Curse you Love Triangle!" Said Sheen.

* * *

**_What will happen? Will Sheen choose Earth or Zeenu? Will Sheen choose Libby and Earth friends or Aseffa and Zeenu Friends (Including Dorkus)._**

**_ Stay tuned the next day this was posted._**

**__****-To Be Continued-**


	6. Chapter 6

_** -I still don't own nothing from what I write-**_

_** Sorry for getting late, This story will have 8 Chapters so this is the sixth chapter and after the story there will be a sequel, so let's start.**_

* * *

_** Chapter 6: The Middle...**_

"Ok, Sheen restored his memories, but can't choose between Libby and an blue alien" Said Jimmy. "My name is Aseffa, before you came here he was crazy in love in me" Said Aseffa. "Wait, let's do this. We'll stay for some days we will see this planet and all, when we will go Sheen will have a choice to stay and stay connected with Earth, or come with us and stay connected with planet Zeenu" Said Jimmy. "I'm fine with this" Said Timmy. "This my chance to get rid of Sheen" Said Dorkus. "Wow! Good idea my master you are so smart!" Said Pinter the Flying Orange Thingy. So Dorkus has an evil idea, make Sheen leave Earth.

"I must make Sheen stay here!" Said Aseffa to herself. "Let's give an greetings to our guests" Said The Emporer.

**-Later that night-**

"We need to remove Aseffa, she will make a reason for Sheen to stay!" Said Dorkus. "You want to make Sheen leave?" Said female voice. "Who's said that?" Said Pinter. Then Libby appeared, "I love Sheen, and I want him to go with him back to Earth!" Said Libby. "I really don't care what happens to Sheen" Said Cindy. "So you two girls will help us get rid of Sheen?" Said Pinter. "Yes" Said Libby. "We will" Said Cindy.

* * *

** Will Libby and Cindy pull off? Or will Aseffa turn out to be victorious? It all up to what Sheen will choose. So stayed tuned for the next chapter.**

** Please leave a comment...**


	7. Chapter 7

** -I don't own nothing what I write-**

** Hello, everyone who still wait for what will happen next, next chapter will be the last, so this chapter will be long, so take something to eat and drink, like Cola and Popcorn.**

* * *

** Chapter 7: The Unsuspected Result**

Now it's Libby/Cindy/Dorkus against Aseffa. Who will come victorious ?

"I have an idea! Let's make Aseffa be trapped in abandoned mine cave!" Said Libby. "Damn! You are so evil!" Said Pinter. "So it's a deal?" Said Cindy. "Deal, I know one abandoned mine cave" Said Dorkus. As so unlucky, Sheen Esteves HIMSELF saw everything, and he was shocked and didn't know what to do, choose to save Aseffa and choose her or keep silent and go with Libby. So hard choice for him but he ran to Timmy to see what can he do. "Small Headed Timmy, Small Headed Timmy!" Said Sheen. While Timmy is talking to Nesmith. "What do you want Sheen?" Said Nesmith. " I need Timmy in private" Said Sheen. "Okay, can you please wait here?" Said Timmy. "I will be waiting for another stories from Earth" Said Nesmith. In Sheen's room in his house, Sheen locked the door, and covered the windows with curtains. "Timmy can you help me?" Said Sheen. "Of course Sheen just say it I will help you" Said Timmy. "OK, here goes nothing. I am in love with Libby and with Aseffa at the same time. I don't know who to choose" Said Sheen. "I would suggest you to pick Libby because she's human, because like Aseffa she's an alien and kinda I don't think she's a right person for you" Said Timmy. "But I saw Dorkus and his friend Pinter planning to get rid of Aseffa" Said Sheen. "Easy, I can prevent that" Said Timmy. "But what if I said he works with someone with with... Libby and Cindy" Said Sheen. " What!?" Said Timmy. "She would only do it for Libby" Said Sheen. "I think we must prevent this ambush, without Libby and Cindy noticing and choose whoever you want to be with" Said Timmy. "OK, thank you Timmy you are a big help." Said Sheen. "No problem Sheen, but remember this is a secret" Said Timmy. "OK, I will not tell anyone" Said Sheen.

..**The Next Day..**

"We got informed that Carl, Jimmy, Timmy tried to steal my treasure! That's not acceptable! So I am taking your computer holograms Timmy Turner" Said Emperor. "What in the world. I didn't steal no treasures!" Said Jimmy. " I don't even know what treasures are located!" Said Carl. "I don't even know how they look like and how many are there" Said Timmy. "We have proof that you stole my treasures, FIRST my treasures are missing, SECOND you three left a note written: **We Stole Your Treasure- Carl Wheezer, Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner. The Paper is from Dorkus' Office.**

"This is planet is full of idiots" Said Jimmy. "You will go to Arena to fight for your life!" Said The Emperor. "What?! Dorkus I thought you will not harm my friends" Whispered Libby to Dorkus. "I learned that Timmy and Sheen planned to ruin our plan, but don't worry they won't die" Said Dorkus. "Well, I am glad Jimmy Nerdtron get beaten up" Said Cindy.

Later in the arena, Timmy and Carl and Jimmy will face 5 waves of gladiators. With Dorkus supplying weapons for Jimmy and you know are the other two. If they survive they will have two days in Zeenu Prison. "Hope you played Call of Duty, and Battlefield" Said Timmy. "What's Call of Duty and Battlefield?" Said Jimmy and Carl. "Well don't do anything OK?" Said Timmy. After five waves, Timmy Turner by himself defeated everyone in the arena. "Impressive, but still you'll be in prison for two days without Cosmo and Wanda and Poof!" Said Emperor. "You don't know how powerful I am dump Emperor!" Said Timmy. "Huh, you and what army?" Said Emperor. Out of nowhere a atomic blast poof and Jorgen Von Strangle came with other fairies appearing. "This Army" Said Jorgen. "Well After Tomorrow in our Battlefield we will have a war! And you're banned from our city!" Said Emperor. And the ambush is planned to be the day before the war begins. "So can we go?" Said Jimmy and Carl. "Yes!" Said Timmy. "So let be like this" Said Timmy "WAR IS A WAR!" Continued Timmy. And The fairies and Jimmy, Timmy, and Carl poofed out of arena.

**-The Day Aseffa Must Be Ambushed-**

"Hi Aseffa" Said Cindy. "What do you want?" Said Aseffa. "Libby told me that she gave up on Sheen, and so he's all yours. And she invited you to party!" Said Cindy. "Cool, where's at?" Said Aseffa. "In this mine cave!" Said Cindy. "Are you sure it's safe?" Said Aseffa. "In our planet it's a very popular type of party, so you are coming?" Said Cindy. "Yes, wait me there" Said Aseffa. "And wait us also there" Said Timmy and he's with Sheen. Later, in the Mine cave. "What he's doing?" Said Aseffa. "It's my cave so it's my right to supervise this party" Said Dorkus. "OK, that's fine with me" Said Aseffa. "No it's not fine" Said Sheen. Shocking Libby and Aseffa and well everyone even Timmy who said to not get **Noticed**, "I am tired of seeing this!" Said Sheen. "What do you mean? We just wanted to make a party" Said Aseffa. "This was gonna be an ambush, but we stopped it from happening!" Said Sheen. "Who we?" Said Cindy. "None other than Timmy Turner" Said Timmy himself. "Why you're involved in this?" Said Cindy. "Sheen asked for help in this situation, so I am now here" Said Timmy. "And you guessed that I set you and your friends up with this treasure thing" Said Dorkus. "Out of nowhere Jimmy Neutron and Carl Wheezer appeared and Jimmy said:"YES!" Said Jimmy angrily. "And I am about to rip you into pieces!" Continued Jimmy. "That was not funny!" Said Carl. Then Dorkus shot with his Ray Gun at Timmy. "You're not gonna stop me!" Said Dorkus. "Did you killed him?!" Said Cindy. "No it's not lethal" Said Dorkus. Cindy and Libby and Aseffa and Carl and Sheen beated up Dorkus. Leaving Dorkus injured badly. And finding Timmy standing saying:"Damn, next time I wouldn't act like a peacemaker in front of Dorkus" Said Timmy. "Sorry Aseffa, I just wanted Sheen so badly" Said Libby. "That's OK, I understand" Said Aseffa.

**-The Day Shortest War Began-**

So, there is a war between Timmy and his fairies against Emperor and his army. And in the battlefield the war ended with the single wish, Timmy and Emperor settled the difference and made peace, then the most interesting part is Sheen chose Libby or Aseffa? Well there is the scene...

"Sheen will you go with us?" Said Carl. "Yes I deeply thought about this, and I am choosing Libby and you guys" Said Sheen. "But what about me?" Said Aseffa. "Don't worry about this I have an alien friend who's funny and all like Sheen" Said Timmy. "Who?" Said Aseffa. "My friend Mark Chang, you can give him a chance!" Said Timmy.

* * *

**Next is the last chapter, so please leave a comment and all that stuff...**

**-To Be Continued Till The End-**


	8. Chapter 8

**-I don't own anything that I write-**

**_The Final Chapter: The End_**

* * *

"Let's go home" Said Jimmy. "OK, bye everyone, I will visit you guys sometime!" Said Sheen. "Wow, Timmy you were right about Mark he is so interesting !" Said Aseffa. "Since when you already talked to him?" Said Timmy. "Facebook, DUH!" Said Aseffa. "OK, you have fun with Mark" Said Timmy. "Finally I can go to Earth! It's so exciting!" Said Nesmith. "Bye-Bye everyone!" Said People of Zeenu. And so the gang found Sheen, and they traveled through many planets and finally arrived to Earth, when Sheen arrived to good old Retroville the first thing he did is coming to his home sweet home. Then when his father opened the doors he couldn't believe his eyes that his son came back. He was so happy to see him that he called his favorite person who was his Grandmother, and when she arrived, she was so happy to see him that she hugged him very hard that Sheen couldn't breathe, and then Sheen gave to his grandma his diary that he wrote when he was in Planet Zeenu, and his younger sister also was happy that his brother returned. And that night Jimmy and Betty met for their another date, while Timmy and Cindy went to cinema to see the premiere of **The Dark Knight Rises**, and when the movie was finished Cindy thanked Timmy for paying everything that they bought in their date, and she gave him a kiss, and Timmy and his beloved Fairy Godparents opened the portal and returned to the town named Dimsdale. And Nesmith became a an assistant for Jimmy's Lab Works. Everyone was happy that night, even Dorkus.

**...The Next Morning...**

Then when Jimmy and his friends including Cindy and Libby were walking to Candy Bar to celebrate Sheen's return, and out of nowhere a mailbox sucked them and eventually they came to Head Quarter for Secret Agents (Where there is Jet Fusion and all..) "What's this time?" Said Jimmy. "Dr. Calamitous escaped again and he's doing evil plans!" Said the President of this community. "Again! No if you want me to do a favor to this country, I better catch the most dangerous criminals then playing around with Dr. Calamitous!" Said Jimmy. "Wow a cooler mission then we had with Jet Fusion!" Said Sheen. "That what I want also" Said Jimmy. "Are you sure? When you will start your hunt over dangerous criminal there is no turning back" Said Jet Fusion. "Gimme' your most dangerous criminal you got!" Said Jimmy. "OK, here goes by our Intel he's in a run for 5 years, and he's very, very, very, very hard to stop" Said President. "I don't care just give me his picture of his face and his name and I will catch him in no time" Said Jimmy. And then the image of Timmy Turner appears and his age and name is written below of the image. "Very funny, give me a real picture" Said Jimmy. "No that's not a joke" Said Jet Fusion. Then everybody including Jimmy was shocked as hell.

* * *

_**To Be Continued in a brand new crossover called: Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 5: The Revelations. This sequel will be have 12 Chapters, and the first chapter will be posted in 24th of November.**_

_** Thank you, for reading the story, sorry if it will take a lot of time to wait for the next sequel, but I will have to think what to write in this story, and it will uncover dark secrets of Timmy Turner that no one wrote before.**_


End file.
